


for me.

by katieslamepoetry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amanda lovelace, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, prose, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieslamepoetry/pseuds/katieslamepoetry
Summary: I always wrote poems for someone else. I always wrote about someone else. I always wrote poems inspired by someone else. But this one? This ones for me.





	1. Chapter 1

i always made cookies for my little brother and sister to have every single morning.

but tonight? i am making cookies for my own full indulgence.

today i am doing it all.

_-for me._


	2. my vip list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one relates to some of my other poetry books involving the golden heart princess. I won’t lie, it’s actually all about her- but not really. It’s also all about me. Because it’s time I start doing something good for myself.

i used to keep you on my emails v.i.p. list

and removed you soon after you 

broke my heart.

i added you back yesterday, not for you,

because i certainly do not need to be 

there at your beckoning call.

i am doing this for me.

_-from the girl who is too lazy to sort through her inbox for your name._


	3. Liam.

everyday,

my friend tucks

her baby boy liam 

into his bed

and does everything

she can 

to make sure 

that he is cared for.

she does it all for him.

_-and someday i want to do something for someone too, but today, it’s all for me. _


	4. Save Yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about someone’s death(suicide) that compels you to not kill yourself and give yourself more love.

i still cry about her sometimes.

sometimes, i think that she left this world

because not even i could save her.

and that’s okay.

_-because the most valuable lesson she taught me from this is that i need to save myself when no one else can._


	5. suicide date

today was supposed

to be 

my suicide date.

but instead

of taking my

own life,

i convinced her

not to take hers.

_-avery._


	6. for us

sometimes

theres going to be 

someone else

that needs you

to depend on.

_-this ones for us._


	7. for us

sometimes

theres going to be 

someone else

that needs you

to depend on.

_-this ones for us._


	8. for them

if there ever comes a time where you can no longer do this whole “life worth living” thing for you, it is sometimes okay for you to do things _for them._


	9. national poetry day.

today, is national poetry day. but im not writing this to impress anyone but myself. i do not need to write anything to impress anyone except for myself.

_-i only need to do things for me._


	10. national poetry day.

today, is national poetry day. but im not writing this to impress anyone but myself. i do not need to write anything to impress anyone except for myself.

_-i only need to do things for me._


	11. avery

i wish someone told her everything i finally started to tell myself. i wish someone told her that she does not have to keep doing things to please her parents. she does not need to sleep with her boyfriend unless she really wants to please herself this way. she does not need to do anything for anyone except for herself.

-_avery_


	12. for us.

maybe she deserved better.

maybe, just maybe, i deserved better, too.

but i couldn’t just “get better” for me,

she made me want to get better _for us._

_-for the girl who reminded me what love is._


	13. 2 years.

because it’s been exactly

2 years

since you 

took your life.

_-thank you for inspiring me to take mine back. _


	14. for ziggy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more for sage than anyone, but still.

So, I’m not exactly sure where to start. But I will say this: I am generally one of the nicest people you will ever meet and it takes a lot to change that. However, you managed to do that. I don’t understand how you could put Sage through everything that you did. It seems like every time she tells me something about you, you just sound toxic, and I’m glad that she isn’t around someone like that anymore. You see, I’m not sure if you know this, but this is her girlfriend. When you broke her heart and she was crying over you breaking her heart.. I was there for her. I was the one making sure she was okay. I never intended on being in a relationship with her when this happened, but after hearing all the crap you but her through, I am so fortunate that I get to be the relationship that won’t be a repeat of what you did to her. You want to be all over everyone at school, then you want to text my girl and check in that she’s safe. She is safe. She has me. She’s not safe when you, the one who wants to flirt with Henri and everyone else and their mothers. If you truly cared about her, you wouldn’t just be telling her to be safe now that something bad happens. Everyday when she goes to school, or when she’s going anywhere with her friends, or even if she’s just simply doing something small like helping her sister bake cookies, I always tell her to be safe. Because if you don’t care when the littlest things come into place, who is to say you care in the big crisis? Sage is the bravest, strongest, smartest, and the funniest yet altogether beautiful soul that I have ever met. It physically hurts me to think that some of the things she’s insecure about comes from YOU. I wouldn’t mind it if you checked in and I thought you were genuine. I wouldn’t have cared because I trust her. But you? You talk garbage about her. You tell everyone things about her that aren’t true when it’s you whose doing the damage. You’ve given her nothing good except those dang pants, so if you could stay away from her that would be great. Thanks.


	15. for my sex life.

his angry hands around my neck 

and your gentle hands around my neck

will always

be

the same.

_-my sex life should come with a trigger warning._


End file.
